The Worth of a Shadow Novelization
by BubbaDude45
Summary: The story you all loved is back in one readable package! ...Okay three of you liked it. The sequel is in process life's busy may take a while. Well enjoy and hope you love it!


The Worth of a Shadow

By: Brock Preston.

**Chapter 1: Back in Black…and Red!**

"Where am I? Did I manage to save them? What is that noise?" He thought. Muwahahahaha! I know that voice! I did it and now I'm here alone with him. OK I'm still super so I should be able to fight him"He thought. "Take this you creep!" He yelled taking off his inhibitor rings! "CHAOS BLAST!" "OH MAH FREAKIN' GOSH!" Screamed Dark Oak. "Blast you hedgehog!" He screamed as the chaos blast disengaged him! "Now that that's taken care of back to the original question." He thought. "Where am I? There's a planet over there I'll head that way. Wait, I'm still in my super form where are the emeralds?" He began to flicker. "I'm picking up a strong reading from that planet I better head that way."

's 

"Hey Marine do you see that?" I asked. "Nope Blaze it's not like that bushy faced bloke Eggman's gonna come out." Marine answered. "No it's not like that it's a yellow blur streaking across the sky." Blaze said. "Does it look like it's heading for, MARINE MOVE!" She exclaimed as the blur slammed into the ground where Marine was previously standing. A figure stepped out of the light. "Not my softest landing Shadow grumbled. Noticing that there were people standing there he introduced himself. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. And you are?" "I'm princess Blaze, pleased to meet you Shadow." I said. "Hallo bloke I'm Marine. You look like my mate sonic are you his bro or something? How did you get here?" Marine said while examining him. As in pulling on his quills, pulling off one of his rings and putting it on getting burnt by his jet shoes. Taking his ring he said. "O….K, Well do you know where the chaos emeralds are? I sensed a strong energy here." "Ouch." Moaned Marine. "Oh, I'm sorry! I think your name was Marine?" Shadow said. Touching her burns he said "Chaos Control. Is that better?" "Yeah, how did you do that?" Marine asked. "A simple use of my natural chaos abilities." Shadow told her. "About the Chaos Emeralds?" He asked Blaze. "I saw them hit near the mountain where I put the Sol Emeralds. They probably attracted them because they are very close in energy to the Chaos Emeralds. I took them for safekeeping because Sonic said they were very important. You can have them Shadow. By healing Marine you have proved yourself kind and trustworthy." I said giving Shadow the Emeralds. "Thank you princess." Shadow said grasping the Chaos Emeralds and transforming into Super Shadow. "Do you want to come with me to Mobius? The Humans call it Earth. Most of us live on an island in the ocean." Super Shadow asked them. "Yes. That would be very nice of you Shadow." I told him. "Would you like to come Marine?" "Sure thing Blaze I'll go anywhere with my favorite Sheila!" Marine said jumping up and down and up and down. "OK grab on!" Taking off his rings Shadow yelled. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Brace yourselves! This is gonna be rough!" Shadow yelled shielding the girls from impact. BOOM! Getting up without a scratch Shadow asked "Are you OK?" "Yes." They replied. "Thank you for bringing us here." Blaze said.

"What was that?" Sonic asked Tails and Silver who were right beside him. "I'm not sure? But I wanna find out." Said Silver. "Maybe it's a meteorite?" Tails threw out a suggestion. "Let's go ask Knuckles if he saw what it was." Sonic told them. "Sounds good to us!" They said in unison. On Angel Island Knuckle and Tikal were sitting eating pizza and discussing the Master Emerald. When Sonic, Tails and Silver appeared. "Ugh, here comes the terrible trio." Knuckles groaned. Tikal giggled. "Hey Knux long time no see." Sonic said with is trademark smirk. "Yeah," Said Silver. "I haven't seen you at Chuck-E-Cheese or BBQ Bob's lately." "Where ya been Knuckles and who's she?" Tails asked Knuckles. "Enough with the twenty questions guys!" Knuckles shouted extremely mad. Calming down he then said. "This is Tikal. And no, I haven't heard anything, but I did see a blur streak across the sky. It was heading for Green Hill Zone." "Thanks Knux!" The terrible trio called as they left the Island.

Meanwhile in Green Hill Zone, "Wow this place is a rip snorter!" Marine exclaimed happily going to explore. "Yes this is a very nice place Shadow." Blaze said looking around then she said to Shadow, "I'm sorry if you can't understand Marine she was born in the outback and sometimes even I don't understand her." Shadow replied, "I don't really care." Heading the direction where Marine headed just to tease her added "Sheila." Blaze face-palmed herself and followed him. Then a familiar blue blur slammed into Shadow. "What the-? Watch where you're going Sonic!" He said rubbing the new bruise. (Which was a strange color but that's to be expected when you've been hit with by a hedgehog going at the speed of sound.) "Geez I'm sorry here let me help… SHADOW!" Sonic yelled extremely surprised and a little scared, "Dude I thought you died back then. How did you survive? Are you ok?" Sonic asked completely amazed and slightly scared. Shadow gave a small grin then burst out laughing, "Sonic you look like you've seen a ghost! HA HA HA HA!" "You know Shadow I thought you were dead. I thought you were a ghost coming to torment me for being mean or something. You know?" "Have I ever been not OK Sonic think about it." "Oh yeah." Sonic said feeling stupid. "Hey Sonic what'd you hi….. SHADOW YOU'RE ALIVE!" Silver exclaimed while his jaw dropped. "His name is Sonic. Silver Shadow is de… SHADOW! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tails screamed his eyes popping out of his head. Giving his trademark I-don't-care-weaker-life form face Shadow said. "I think we've established that." Shadow turned his head "Sonic I disintegrated Black Oak the war is over. Oh no MARINE WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" WHAM! In her hurry to see Sonic and Tails again she completely trampled Shadow and Silver. "Ouch…" Said Silver, "I think I broke my spleen. And a few ribs. And maybe my bladder." "Chill out Silver I'll fix it. Chaos Control!" Shadow said feeling annoyed with Silver, "And silver over half that stuff can't be broken."

**Chapter 2: Maria's Entrance!**

Thanks man." Silver thanked Shadow. Then he asked Shadow, "Whoa who's that girl she's **VERY** pretty. Does she like the force can I impress her with it? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she nice? Is she fun to be around? Does she have any special powers?" Silver asked while pointing Blaze. "Holy crap Silver!" Shadow exclaimed, "You've never seen her before and you're head over heels in thirty seconds! And to answer your questions ask Sonic it appears he knows Blaze and Marine." "Her name is Blaze it sounds so perfect." Silver said still gazing at her, "She should be a princess." "She is and she makes sure you know it and treat her like one." Sonic said. During that Blaze was having a talk with Marine whom had just been lectured heavily for trampling Shadow and Silver. Then Blaze said "Go ask Tails some questions for me OK?" "Sure thing! Anything for my favorite Sheila!" Marine said bounding with excitement. Blaze told her to ask Tails, "What is that white hedgehog's name? Does he have a girlfriend? Can I impress him with fire? Is he kind? Is does he have any special powers? Is he fun to be around?" "I'll ask him." Marine said. Little old Marine walked right up to Silver and said, "Hi bloke! Listen princess Blaze over there really likes you and wants you to go out with her." Then she walked to go play with Tails. "Did you hear that you guys! Did you hear that!" Silver said barely able to contain his excitement, "She likes me! She likes me! She likes me! I'm gonna go talk to her! Bye!" Silver ran to Blaze "Hi I'm Silver I can use the force and I think your beautiful." He told her. Blaze did one of those little girly giggles and said, "Hi I'm princess Blaze I can harness the power of fire and I also think you look very attractive." (Note I don't like writing romance between characters other than the main ones so I'm just gonna cut to the chase.) Then they fell in love BIG TIME. Holding hands they walked back to the Sonic and Shadow who were watching them until the gross kissing when that happened Shadow decide to start learning new chaos powers. He had now mastered Chaos punch and kick where red chaos energy forms around his hand or foot and it causes it to do much more damage. Chaos bolt, a single long thick laser that hits with pin-point accuracy. Chaos Rift causes a major rift in time and space which warps whatever it hits into an alternate place and time. Sonic however was throwing up during the kissing. "Hello Blaze long time no see." Sonic told her seeing that they hadn't had time for saying hi. Then changing his voice he said, "When last we met Blaze I was but a learner but now I am the master." They all broke out laughing except for Shadow who was thinking about Maria. Then he had an idea taking off his inhibitor rings, "CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs then he was gone.

00000000000000Not a flash 

He had done it he had gone back in time ad space to ARK thirty minutes before Maria was killed he saw her and almost cried because he knew what happened shortly. Now was the time he had to act swiftly but speed was no longer an issue to him he was older and faster now. He saw the troops walking down to the place where Maria was and he teleported right in front of them. Using a few simple punches and kicks he had all the troops down however he had been winged by a bullet that hit his arm he decided not to heal himself as to make sure he had enough energy for time travel. Rushing to Maria he said, "Maria we have to get out of here quickly. More may come soon so grab on." Suddenly one of the troops Shadow had thought he had killed had just enough will to survive to fire a shot it went stray, but bounced off walls and winged Maria on her hand. Enraged Shadow yelled, "Chaos Bolt!" A long thick beam vaporized the G.U.N. troop. "Are you OK?" He asked Maria very concerned. "I'm fine but let's get out of here." She said grabbing on to his hurt arm with her hurt hand. Ripping of his rings, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

000000000000000000000000back in the 

A bright light shone everyone gathered around speculating what had happened when Shadow used chaos control. Tails and Marine rushed over to see what the light was. Tails asked, "What is?" Cutting him off Knuckles said, "Shadow, who else could it be?" Then he told them that they had been curious about the light and flew down from Angel Island. Everyone gasped in unison as two hedgehogs stepped out of the light. "Hello everyone this is-." Shadow said pointing to an empty space, "What! It should've worked she was right there she was holding my hand. "Okay, put your hands in the air!" All of them turned and looked, "Your on my property and I have no clue who you are." A beige hedgehog with a light blue dress and headband stepped out of the trees, carrying a shotgun. "Who are you?" Shadow asked. "My name is Maria Hope Rosalie." "I'm Shadow these are my…friends." Maria lowered the shotgun and stepped forward. She felt a strange feeling as did Shadow. "What was that light?" "I time traveled using chaos control." Sonic dashed over to Maria, "You like Shadow!" "What! No, I just met him. I don't even know him." "But you still do!" Shadow charged up chaos spears and shot them at Sonic, as the hedgehog ran away he continued shooting chaos spears turning a circle in the forest into a clearing. "Chill out, Shadow! Honestly what's your big deal?" "It's not nice to annoy people, Sonic." "So you do like her!" "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" "Chaos Spear!" After that Sonic was once again running around like a crazy monkey. "HO-HO-HO!" Said an evil fat guy, in a robot shaped like a cobra. "Hand over the Chaos Emeralds and I won't light the monkey on fire!" "No!" Silver shrieked, "Not the Monkey!" They all stared at him. "What it's a 1987 collectible with one eye of each color, perfect princess pink and manly macho mauve!" Eggman's jaw hit the bottom of the plastic bubble thing he rides in. "In the poor light I didn't even notice! Tell you what, if I can have this. I'll leave you alone." Silver pondered this for a moment but his thought process was interrupted by Shadow, "Just do it!" With tears streaming from his eyes Silver looked up and said, "You can have it." "Well, Thanks." Eggman said, he then turned and flew away. Shadow looked toward Maria, "Your land is safe." "Thank you." She replied it was just as she expected, he didn't remember her. "Shadow," Maria said, "Do you remember me?" He searched his brain, she wasn't there, "No." She walked over to him, "Citarion Isle? The Slave XI? The ring in this box that you almost gave me, before you had to leave and rescue that yellow hedgehog?" Shadow looked stunned as she came to a stop right before him. "Maybe you'll remember this!" She grabbed him and kissed him. Shadow fainted.

**Chapter 3: Family**

**Four Years Later**

Everyone was on Shadow and Maria's front porch waiting for the party to start when suddenly Sonic noticed a piece of paper on the door step he read aloud, "Dear everyone I'm sorry but the party has been moved to a later day I cannot tell you why but please meet us in the hospital floor 7 waiting room. Shadow and Maria." "Oh No!" Said Cream, "The hospital is where you go for an emergency. That's not good." "It's OK Cream." Said Amy, "We all know Shadow would never let anything happen to Maria and he's immortal so it must be someone they know. Like one of Shadow's friends." "I wonder why they're at the hospital?" Sonic pondered, "The one thing I know is we better hurry and help our friends." "Yeah!" they all shouted and they all ran to the hospital.

0000000000000000000000000At the 

"I'm right here everything is gonna be alright Maria I promise." Shadow said giving her a grin, "I'm gonna see if Sonic and the gang are here." "I know I'm OK whenever I'm with you. You'd never let anything happen to me." She said. A doctor entered the room, "Mr. Shadow, your friends are here and they look concerned." "Thank you doctor. I'll be right back Maria." Shadow said as he left the room. "Hey guys." Shadow said with the biggest grin ever seen. "What's the matter Shadow? Is Maria sick why are we in the hospital?" Sonic said. Shadow laughed and said, "Ask that nurse what purpose floor 7 has. I forgot I need to call Scourge he should be here for this." "Excuse me ma'am but what is special about this floor." Blaze asked. "This is the floor where all the babies are born." The nurse said with a smile going on about her duties. "What's up Shadow?" Scourge called getting out of the elevator. "Something **VERY** important is about to happen. I'm going back into the room I'll be out in a little while." Shadow said to everyone. Blaze whispered what the nurse had said to her to Silver who whispered it to Sonic. "NO WAY! Sonic screamed. On the other side of the wall Shadow told Maria, "I think Sonic finally asked the nurse what this floor is used for." Maria giggled and then began to groan. "Everyone the nurse said that floor seven is where all the babies are born. Shadow's going to be a father! That's what was so important to him!" Sonic said, "That's why he's here nobody's hurt they're having a child!" "Wow.'" everyone said still trying to believe what they had heard. "Sonic!" Someone yelled. Sonic turned to see Amy. "I heard all that. Wow I can't believe it their first child and we're here to see him or her." Amy said. Then she went on and on about how this would be where Sonic and she would have their baby and how they should be married and stuff. "Amy let's sit down and wait and be calm in the waiting room like those other families." Sonic said pointing to some other people waiting in a room with some toys for little kids. Magazines and televisions for adults Cream helped Cheese build a tower. Everyone else watched the T.V. "What are those?" Scourge asked Sonic. "It's a magazine." Sonic answered. Scourge thought a moment then tried to stick on up the bottom of his pistol. "What are you doing Scourge?" Sonic questioned. "You said they were magazines, that's what holds ammo in a gun." Scourge answered still trying to stick one up his gun. "Not that kind of magazine you dope! It's a little book about different things." Sonic scolded him. "That makes sense." Scourge said putting down the magazine and putting his gun back. "Everyone listen." Knuckles said. "You can hear them but not the baby yet." Tikal told them all everyone said they were all quiet. They heard groaning and yelling from Maria. "Tikal that's eavesdropping!" Sonic said. "Yeah that's private! What's going on in there is their business not ours." Amy added backing up Sonic. "So!" Knuckles said listening, "If they didn't want us to hear they should make the walls sound proof." "Hey bro what'd I miss." Said Manic entering the waiting room. Sonic recounted all that had happened then he added, "And Mr. and Mrs. Privacy over there are eavesdropping." Then Sonic stuck his tongue out at Knuckles. "Not cool Knuckle head." Manic said. "Not my fault we echidnas have 20 times better hearing than anything else on earth." Knuckles said. "Smart allek." Scourge mumbled. "I heard that!" Knuckles yelled. "You wanna fight Knuckle head?" Scourge said giving a chilling glare. "Yeah I do." Knuckles said brandishing his shovel claws. "Hey listen to this." Tikal said. "THAT'S EAVESDROPPING!" Everyone but Knuckles and Tikal yelled. However everyone in the waiting room heard Maria screamed and then they heard a little voice cry. Shadow burst out of the door smile huge and giving off a glow, "I'm a father! It's a boy." Everyone cheered Scourge leaned out the window and fired fireworks from his gun. "Can we see him mister Shadow?" Cream asked Cheese gave one of those little "Chao" sounds. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. "Absolutely! But don't get too crowded or he might not like it." Shadow told them leading them in he gently took his son from Maria and showed him to them. The baby is the same color as Maria with quills like Shadow but blue everywhere instead of red. The little puff of fur on his chest was black like Shadow's fur. "His name is Shia." Shadow proudly told them. Everyone was saying he's beautiful and he's perfect. And Shadow and Maria smiled because they knew it was true.

**Chapter 4 Enemies revealed and Friends shown**.

years 

Shadow woke up he turned his head. Maria was sleeping peacefully right beside him he went to go check on Shia. He walked out of the room and into the hallway when BAM! Something hit him Shadow got into a fighting stance. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked glaring. "Sha…dow…" A voice said. "That's me what do you want?" Shadow said behind his back, he was charging a chaos rift. "I have come to wipe you and your family off the face of the earth." The voice replied. "Why am I not surprised" Shadow said rolling his eyes. Then glaring with chaos rift fully charged yet still hidden he yelled "Show yourself and let's finish this now!" "Very well." Out of the shadows stepped a dark red alien with dark blue blotches covering his skin he had three antennas with a human eye on each and one large reptilian eye in the middle of his head he had for arms and four legs, "I am Nexus, Leader of the all-powerful Saodian species we will proceed to kill everyone and everything on earth." "I'd like to see you try! Chaos Rift!" Shadow yelled releasing the charged attack. It hit a chair and Nexus nimbly avoided it, "You're going to have to do much better than th-" He never finished as he was hit in the forehead by a chaos spear. He slowly faded away into the shadows. Shadow was certain that he was gone however the fight had woken Maria and Shia in the battle but they didn't mind. "Is he gone?" Maria asked looking scared. "Yes and hopefully forever." Shadow replied then with a smile he added, "It's really early you two I'll watch for more you guys get some sleep." "Good night daddy" Said Shia climbing back into his bed. "Night honey." Maria said walking into the bedroom she smiled and then whispered, "Tomorrow we'll get a new chair." Shadow face-palmed "Night everyone." He said with a gentle smile. "Maybe I should tell the others tomorrow. Well technically it is tomorrow so later today." He thought and let out a slight laugh at the thought it was so early. About four hours later. WHIRRRRR! Shadow heard something whirring he closed the doors so noise wouldn't wake them up then he went out to investigate. "Hi Shadow!" A childish voice called. Shadow turned and saw no other than Chris Thorndyke. "I thought you were dead after that chaos control how've you been?" Chris asked him. "I've been fine and I'm most certainly not dead." He said, "Would you like to come inside?" "Sure!" Chris answered. "Just be quiet when your inside Shia might not be up yet and he doesn't like being woken up." Shadow warned. "Shia?" Chris asked. "Yeah, Shia my son. My family is him and my wife Maria and she should be awake we were attacked late last night or really early this morning." "Hi honey. Who's your friend?" Maria asked "My name is Chris. I met Shadow on Prison Island where they had Sonic locked up." "Morning daddy" Shia said rubbing his eyes, "Who's that." "Morning buddy. This is my friend Chris." Shadow said, "You remember the story of the Bio-lizard? He reminded me that your mother didn't want revenge she wanted me to help people." "That's really the same guy! Wow." Shia said turning to Chris, "You did a great job Mister Chris the earth wouldn't be here if you didn't remind my dad." "Thanks Shia." Chris answered. "So Chris what brings you out here?" Maria asked. "I was coming out for Sonic and Amy's wedding." Chris answered, "It's later today." "Oh we better get ready!" Maria said pulling out a bag with two tuxedos in them one little one big, "Go put them on and I'll get ready." She said walking down the hallway. "I think you might want to meet someone I'll call him." Shadow said dragging Shia down the hallway. In a few minutes someone walked in the door. "Sonic! I thought you were getting ready for your wedding." Chris said. Suddenly Sonic started to move and flicker. "Fooled ya! I'm Scourge the hedgehog. Shadow said your name is Chris right?" "Yeah Scourge." Chris answered. Two very funny looking hedgehogs came out of the hallway. Scourge and Chris couldn't help but laugh. Maria came out looking very fancy, "Shadow, Shia you can were your jet skates to a wedding." "No way!" Shia yelled. Shadow gave a wink to Scourge then whispered to Shia, "I've got this under control. Just say you have to go to the bathroom right before the wedding," They gave Maria their shoes and she gave them some fancy ones. "Let's go people." Maria ordered. They all walked out Scourge made a quick dash and then came out.

As they were walking Shia had taken as much as he could take of his tie. He took it off and tied it on Shadow's arm just above the red stripe. "It blends in real good." He told his dad, "You should try. Hey Cody! Over here dude." Knuckles and Tikal had just come off of the road and were heading toward them. "Shia, What's up bro?" The echidna's son said. He was a good kid that Cody he was dark orange like his mother's and father's colors mixed together. He and Knuckles also looked goofy in their tuxedos. Shia whispered to Cody. Then Cody tied his tie just above Shia's. "What? They blend in." They told him. "Just don't let your mothers see you." Shadow replied rolling his eyes then he tied his tie above Cody's, "What it blends in." The kids just laughed. In a few minutes they reached the church. "I gotta go to the bathroom. But I don't know where it is." Shia said. "I'll go help him find it." Shadow said. Scourge quickly passed him the bag. Around five minutes later Shadow, Shia and Scourge entered the room in identical leather jackets like Scourge's. Maria rolled her eyes and sighed. The wedding progressed as usual until Sonic and Amy kissed then Shia and Cody started gagging and saying gross and other stuff. Maria and Tikal made them be quiet. Suddenly BOOM! A green and black hedgehog slightly resembling silver went flying in through the ceiling and hit the floor. Spitting out a mouthful of blood he grabbed a chair to steady himself and said, "You'll never…win…Nexus." Barely conscious he stared Nexus in the eye and glared. "You're in no position to defy me Ashura." Nexus glared at him, "You again Shadow you're very lucky I left." "You're lucky I didn't kill you when you were in my house." Shadow said. "Chaos spear!" Nexus was then hit in the head multiple times with chaos spears. But Shadow didn't attack him it was Shia! "You're evil and I don't like you. Chaos Spear!" Shia yelled with hatred hitting Nexus again and again. "Like father like son." Sonic joked. "Your son is powerful Shadow I will have to kill him and your wife as well." Nexus said coldly. "OVER MY DEAD BODY! CHAOS BOLT!" Shadow yelled filled with rage. Then he lost the black color of his fur it was all red, "I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TOUCH MY FAMILY! CHAOS BLAST!. He screamed making sure Nexus was the only one that was hit. Nexus screamed in pain, "This isn't over!" "I'LL FINISH THIS NOW!" Dark Super Shadow chased after him. Nexus used a device to warp back to his planet just in time. Shadow landed in the church growling. "Whoa, I've never seen you that angry Shadow." Sonic said in awe. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. "Well I guess I'm a little defensive of my family." Shadow replied his fur changing back to its normal color. "Are you OK Ashura?" Chris asked. "I'm…fine…" Ahsura managed to say then he passed out.

's 

"Hurry up!" Prowl roared, "You check the scanners." Prowl is a jaguar who is red with black spots and his body doesn't have the human type arms and legs like the others he is an animal like in the real world but he can talk. Prowl relies mostly by instinct and has an uncontrollable anger. "Yes sir." John answered giving a salute. John is an armadillo with a gray body and a crimson red shell. If he rolls up into a ball he's indestructible. "Sir Scanners are picking up a number of life forms and a small ship heading our way. There's an incoming transmission from the ship I'll put it on the screen." "Hello Prowl, This is Ashura. I battled Nexus he warped me to a different planet. I met some people who also oppose Nexus I brought them with me." Acura's voice came over the transmission screen. "Ashura are you sure you have no traitors on your ship?" Prowl's rough voice came over. "Yes sir, Prowl." Ahsura answered without a doubt, "They have proven it in my sight." "Land your ship you are needed right away." The small ship landed and out stepped, Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Ashura and The Chaotic. Vector had a very large bag that Charm had told him to bring for some reason. "These are the warriors I found that also oppose Nexus." Ashura told Prowl who answered, "Very well unpack your bag and meet other fighters soon we will attack Nexus very soon I can smell his fear." "Vector what's in that bag?" Shadow asked Vector who answered with a confused look, "I'm not sure let's see." Then he dumped the bag out onto the ground. Out came a young hedgehog and a young echidna. "SHIA! What are you doing here? I told you to stay with your mother!" Shadow yelled cross at his son. "Same for you Cody!" Knuckles said. "We just wanted to help." Shia said, "We can fight and we want to help you to make everyone safe! We want to be heroes to." "Yeah." Cody agreed. "Well it looks like we have two more heroes with us." John said.

**Chapter 5 The War Begins.**

"Find the computer room!" Vector's voice erupted the silence, "Sorry I just couldn't resist." "Next time crocodile I will pounce on you. And then you'll resist next time." Prowl growled at Vector. "No you won't!" The Espoo yelled up in arms. "RAAAR!" "HOLY CRAP!" Said Espoo after the roar Prowl had leapt upon them had his fangs on Espoo's windpipe. Meanwhile Flare was talking to Silver, "So, you're married to a girl named Blaze right?" "Yup and she's sweet as can be!" Silver answered with dreamy eyes. "Treat her right Silver." Flare answered then slamming him against the wall, "Because she's my Sister and if anything bad happens to her I know to blame you!" Then Flare shot a fire ball at Silver, "I can use fire to chump." "FLARE! Do not miss use your powers!" Magthor commanded. "Yes master." Flare said with a bow, "But you treat my sister nice." With Sonic "WHOA!" He yelled as a black blur and a white blur whizzed past him. "I will kill you Shine!" Blackout said glaring Shine replied, "Not if I kill you first! I know you hate me but you killed her to make me upset it's not fair!" "A true warrior also attacks the heart." Blackout gave that cold reply. "Who did he kill and why are you fighting?" Sonic asked unhappy. "I'm Shine that's Blackout my evil twin brother! He killed my girlfriend because of his hatred of me!" "Stay out of this blue weakling!" Shine and Blackout yelled one after the other. A green ape walked out of a tent, "You killed Stephanie Blackout I hope you know and feel awful about that." Then turning to Sonic, "Hello blue one I am Tomaru. You are Sonic. Shine and Blackout are twins and they hate each other with every fiber of their bodies." Tomaru walked away and then put Stephanie's body in a grave. He then said some words and covered it with dirt. "No funeral or anything!" Sonic yelled furious, "You should honor the dead! Do any of you care about each other?" "This is a war blue one she is neither the first nor the last to die. We don't have the time when we are constantly being attacked. We mark deaths on a plaque and one day a week we all gather you can pay respects at anytime but others may not go with you." Tomaru said looking sad. "Wow. That's kinda harsh." Tails Knuckles and Manic said. "Will Blackout be punished?" Knuckles asked. "No he is only doing things to his brother we do not get into the doings of families." Tomaru said then he left. Meanwhile Shia, Charmy and Cody were playing and they ran into John, "Watch it you guys and play nice." "Sure thing mister." They answered and ran to play.

However with Shadow things were not happy they were gory. Shadow, Scourge, Ashura, Hawthorn, Blade and Freakshow had launched an unauthorized sneak attack on Nexus' huge army. "Guys we should pull back we're way to close to the base we'll need backup." Ashura said covered with green blood. "Never!" Shouted Freakshow, "I can copy any living things powers and I will be the most powerful being ever!" "I want to kill a few more than I'll go." Said Blade. "We should head back before they surround us." Hawthorn stated also very green with blood. He had learned to take his feathers and turn the sharp part that writing quills use to write and shot them into aliens with deadly accuracy while the feathery part was attached to his arm. "I agree." Scourge added. "They're right Freakshow we have to move back or we'll be too far in." Shadow said, "And I'm not going back to my wife in a casket! CHAOS RIFT!" A huge portion of the army was gone but more came quickly. "You're right let's go." Freakshow gave in, "Chaos Control." And they were back at camp they quickly cleaned the blood off before anyone saw them. "Same time tomorrow?" Ashura asked. "Yup, see ya on the burial edge of camp at 8:00 tomorrow night." Freakshow answered everyone went into their tents and slept. Shadow dreamed of Maria. Silver dreamed of getting torched by Flare because he got into a fight with Blaze. And Sonic dreamed of Amy with the child they wished they had and a plate of chili dogs.

000000000000000000000000In the 

"Yawn, morning daddy." Shia said walking out of the tent. "Morning kiddo." His Shadow said rumpling his quills, "Little hero we might be fighting today and we need you and Cody to guard the camp and help Shank." "But Shank is a weird and he doesn't like us." Shia complained. "Give him a chance son. He was hurt in combat and might die we want you to make sure the camp is safe and be able to meet him. He's very old and wise and powerful." "OK dad." Shia gave in, "But bring Nexus back here so Cody and I can whoop his butt too." "I will if I can." Shadow said with a grin, "He's acting more like me than his mother." He thought proud that his son wanted to be like him. "Shads what's up?" Sonic said with a grin. A chaos bolt later. "Never call me that Sonic. Not much just talking to Shia." Shadow answered. "I wish me and Amy had someone to love like you and Maria do." Sonic said obviously envious. "Maybe someday you will Sonic. I've never been happier in my life and I wish you could feel the joy of this." Shadow replied watching his son play with Charmy and Cody. Sonic couldn't believe it Shadow had said he was happy and was filled with joy! That's the new Shadow much different from the Shadow Sonic knew before. Sonic's thinking was interrupted by the words, "Race ya!" that came from Shadow's mouth. "You're on!" Sonic replied. This was certainly a new Shadow. In all those years he just never noticed. "Today we strike hard and kill quickly. Stay tight and guard each other." Prowl ordered, "Now let's move out!" "Chaos Control!" Said Shadow and they were near the base they saw only a few troops but they alerted more. "Let the battle begin." Nexus said then his troops charged for the anti Nexus squadron.

** Chapter 6 War!**

Shadow was the first to attack, "Chaos bolt!" He struck an alien with a large badge signifying that he was a general. Then Tails came running out with Knuckles and Sonic he grabbed an alien by the neck with his tails and choked it, "Hey Sonic, I got one!" He said excitedly. Knuckles gave a spiral uppercut to a troop and then gave a one two three punch and his fist went through another. Prowl leaped upon an alien and ripped it to shreds then he bite another's windpipe. He wasn't smart or talking anymore he was a vicious animal with a thirst for thick green blood. The sound of scraping metal echoed across the field and Blade charged forward into many aliens with swords, "Ha! Are these you're best swordsmen Nexus?" He said killing them with grace and ease. Then a giant alien with a huge sword and shield came charging forward with an obvious bloodlust smashed Blade into a dead soldier. Rubbing his head he groaned, "Evidently not." He then snarled and attacked. Ashura put on gloves that when he pushed a button they gave him claws similar to Wolverine's but only from his gloves, "RAAA!" He yelled cutting and stabbing and slicing in a way that would make Blade proud. Shine has mind powers similar to Silver and Blackout does too and they were making sure the enemy knew. Then a new batch of troops with guns came out and Blackout was all over the swords and guns plus his powers. Freakshow was cocky, bigtime, but doing very well, "Wow that was good hit if it had hit me! I felt the wind of that no wait that was just me running. Nexus got anything that's actually good at fighting?" He cockily asked. "Take these hedgehog they're your equals." Nexus answered then to his troops he said, "Deploy the Gizoids!" "This is to easy a few robots you're a weakling Nexus." Freakshow had met his match he could barely fend them off. "DAD! HELP THE CAMP'S UNDER ATTACK!" A voice yelled over Shadow's communicator, "Shia I'm coming I'll be right there in under a second. CHAOS CONTROL!" And he was back at the camp Shank had gotten up and was helping the six-year-old heroes fight off the aliens. "CHAOS RIFT!" The aliens attacking them were gone do to Shadow's attack he was glad he had Chaos rift, "Son what happened?" Shadow asked sensing they were safe for the moment. "I used Chaos Control to heal Shank and the aliens must have been attracted to it by the light. I'm so sorry dad." Shia said feeling tears rise in his eyes and then his dad lifted his chin and said, "It's not your fault stuff happens to all of us that we didn't plan for it was very nice of you to heal Shank like you did." Then he addressed Shank, "Can you join the battle sir?" "I would be honored to fight again!" Shank said, "Your son there is a good lad he took years off my life and he healed me I have major arthritis so I can't hardly walk much less fight. Thank you Shia." "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled and they were back in the fight. "Duck!" Shadow told them as a purple alien laser whizzed over their heads, "Shia stay with Shank. Cody find your dad. I'm gonna take out that cannon then do what I said and take out as many aliens as you can OK?" "Yes sir!" They said in unison. "Chaos Bolt!" The cannon was vaporized, "GO GO GO!" Shadow ordered punching and kicking aliens he tried a chaos punch and went through two aliens he picked a gun from one alien and opened fire killing around 200 then he ran out of ammo, "CHAOS BLAST!" A huge blast of red energy surrounded many aliens then Scourge on a hoverboard (Sonic riders) and Hawthorn showed up. Hawthorn had all his feathers spiked and was firing desperately at anything, "Shadow, I called my old team the Babylon Rogues, to come help." Hawthorn said, "Look here they are." Three figures on hoverboards approached and began whopping alien butt! "Hawthorn we're here!" Jet said, "We'll help fight if you pay the correct amount." "After the battles over you'll get paid." Hawthorn answered then shooting feathers into an alien, "Hurry up or you don't get paid!" "Team double time!" Jet said franticly trying to kill more meaning more money. "Hawthorn, can you use a hoverboard?" Scourge asked. "Yeah I was a Babylon Rogue you have to or you can't be one." He answered. "Then take mine I don't need it anymore." Scourge told him getting off, "You go help the Rogues, Shadow and I'll show these punks a thing or two!" "Scourge, how are the others holding up?"

"Knuckles, Vector get ready and throw me and Espio on three. 1...2...3!"Sonic yelled, "Espio, spindash with me and we'll take out this cannon." "Got it." Espio answered. They both spun and spun and the cannon finally was destroyed. "DAD!" Yelled Cody, "The camp was attacked after the aliens saw Shia use chaos control and heal Shank then Shadow saved us he told me to go to you." "Are you hurt?" Knuckles asked worried about his son. "I'm fine dad and I counted how many aliens we took out I got ten and Shia got fifteen because he used chaos spear." Cody was buzzing at the fact by killing these aliens he was a real hero! "WATCH OUT!" John yelled then he curled around Cody and was hit by a laser bullet, "Hold on kiddo." He said then with Cody inside his ball John spun around and killed the alien. He wasn't the fastest spindasher but he was the strongest. He gave Cody the gun saying, "Only point it at aliens then pull the trigger. Everyone I gotta get back to Ashura's group I'm looking for Tomaru I haven't seen him since the start of the battle. You seen him?" "No I haven't but I'll look for him." Come to think of it nobody had seen the great green silverback since the charge. Nexus had released aliens similar to Prowl in body type with claws and fangs but they eat carcasses leaving only bones and maybe a few pieces of fur. "OH NO! TOMARU!" "John, it's not like he died we'll keep looking for him." Sonic reassured him. "Think about it Tomaru's just fighting like us and he got separated. We'll get Shadow to look for him." Knuckles told John. "We're nearing the base all troops converge! Prowl out." A voice crackled over their comlinks "You heard him let's move out." Tails said, "OOF!" Shia had run into Tails and Shank instantly was on Tails with teeth touching his throat, "Are you on Nexus' side or Prowl's?" "I'm Sonic's adopted little brother and Sonic fights with Prowl." Tails answered heart pounding. "Shank he's my uncle Tails I told you about before I healed you." Shia said saving Tails' life. "Sonic bro we gotta go meet up with Prowl at the gate to the base." Manic said with both metal drumsticks with a thick coating of alien blood his red jacket was green and so were his shades, "I got Shadow heading there now and he doesn't like to wait. I can't contact Blade, Freakshow or Tomaru. Can you get them on the comlink?" "I don't know if they're alive we can't get contact with them either. We'll get Shank and Shadow to look for them and we'll meet up there." Sonic told them, "Shia, your dad might not answer my comlink but we know he'll answer yours. Everyone let's move out." "Yes sir!" They all said taking the order very seriously. "Dad come in we're needed at the front line. We need you and Shank to gather Tomaru, Freakshow and Blade. We had a connection with Silver, Shine and Blackout but we heard the aliens then lost it. We need you and Shank to gather them up and then get to the base. Shia out." The voice came across Shadow's comlink, "Got it Shia, be safe son." Shadow answered his son. He used the comlink to signal Shank, "Shank you go get Shine, Silver and Blackout I'll get the rest. Shadow out." Then he sped off toward Blade's last known location he got there and found a very beat up Blade trying to fend off three last aliens with swords Shadow used chaos spear and they dropped instantly. Shadow looked at a dead hedgehog. "He is an enemy he wouldn't stop attacking me I tried to stop him and he didn't." Blade said defending himself. "I understand killing you don't need to defend yourself to me. An enemy on the field of battle deserves no mercy unless they beg." Shadow said, "Now let's move we have to get the others and met up at Nexus' base. They sped off looking for Tomaru. They found him torn to shreds with several four legged, meat eating aliens eat him. Blade stabbed them in cold blood. Spitting on the carcasses Blade growled, "May your bodies rot and your souls be tortured." "Tomaru was a good warrior and friend." Shadow said, "Come we must find Freakshow let's hope he's fared better." They ran the whole way to see five broken Giziods and a dying Freakshow, "I was overconfident and they were my equals they had powers like mine yet the robots felt no pain and didn't slow down after they were wounded." He said drawing heavy breaths. "I'll heal you just give me a second." Shadow said. "NO I want this I misused my powers and I was to confident. If I was in control we would have lost. Here when the leader is killed the other army must surrender." Freakshow said giving his last breath, "I would have followed you to victory but it was not to be. Don't waste your powers on me I want to be at peace. Thank you Shadow thank you all." Then his eyes closed and his heart stopped. "Rest easy Freakshow." Shadow said, "We must help Shank get the others to Nexus' base." "Yes Shadow. And I want revenge!" Blade said glaring at the direction of the base. "NO!" Shadow yelled, "Revenge is not what you want I tried revenge you don't want to live that life. Let's go to the base. With Shank however Silver, Shine and Blackout were safe and already heading towards the base they met up with Shadow and Blade about half way there. "Are the others…" Silver asked not wanting to finish. "Yes. Freakshow wanted peace so I didn't heal him. Aliens were eating Tomaru's flesh." Shadow answered then they ran to the base, "Prowl I'm sorry these are the only survivors. We tried." Prowl was upset, "We have before us Nexus' and his prisoners. While fighting me and Ashura saw another ship land behind the base. It had a strange logo like an egg with a mustache." "EGGMAN!" Shadow's team yelled. "OH HO HO!" A voice came the front of the base became a screen, "It is I Dr. Eggman with my new partner Nexus who will be the king of the planet soon. We've been planning this for years we were only waiting for you to leave your weakness in the hands of a few measly G.U.N. troops and the weakness themselves say hello to Maria!" The evil scientist said showing a beaten up Maria. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Shadow yelled then he turned into dark super Shadow with the blood red fur and no pupils, "YOU SICK IDIOT I WILL KILL YOU AND MAKE IT PAINFUL AFTER I KILL ALL THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT!" "No no Shadow temper, temper. I will have to whip her again. I also have and whipped Blaze, Amy and Tikal." The camera showed the beaten up wives. "YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Flare screamed. "YOU HURT MY WIFE!" Silver screamed then together they went not only dark which is an overload of anger then super dark is even more anger and super dark is what they are now. Together super dark Flare and super dark Silver yelled, "YOU WIILL SUFFER AND DIE BOTH OF YOU!" "AMY!" Sonic screamed he became super dark Sonic, "YOU'VE SUNK TO A NEW LOW EGGMAN NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE!" "YOU HARMED TIKAL THAT GRANTS YOU THE RIGHT OF DEATH!" Dark super Knuckles screamed. "YEA YOU EVIL MAN!" Dark super Cody said anger pulsing inside of him. "I HATE YOU EGGMAN YOU MUST DIE!" Dark super Shia said anger flowing through his body it felt good to him. They all agreed Eggman and Nexus must die. "I took the liberty of taking all 7 chaos emeralds since nobody else did." Eggman's voice came over the screen, "I destroyed space colony ARK Shadow when you fell to earth me and Nexus were the ones who stole your memories V.I.A. a special machine. And Blade I trust you know this fine sir." The camera adjusted and two hedgehogs appeared one was exactly like Shadow but with blue and the other was black with a sword like Blade's. "Hey Blade it's me Moonlight and today you killed our father." Moonlight said. "SHADOW I'LL HELP MARIA SAVE THE GIRLS I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! MY NAME IS OCTANE I AM A CLONEOF YOU SHADOW SAVE THEM WE'RE IN ROOM 9! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME HELP THE-!" Nexus hit him in the stomach and he was silenced Eggman then said, "Blade midnight will be waiting at the door to the room we are in room 9 you two will duel and the rest will enter here but to no reason you can't win. Hahahahaha!" All still super dark. Shadow said, "Let's go!"

**Chapter 7 The Duel of Destiny**

As our heroes ran down the hallway the heard the Babylon Rogues and Hawthorn whizzing down toward them, "We finished them off nothing's left alive out there." Jet said cockily. As they reached room nine they saw Midnight holding a sword, "Here comes the heroes." He said being sarcastic, "The girls are inside and I have something for you Shadow." He opened the door reached in and threw Octane's dead body at Shadow's feet. Octane had a sword hole in the middle of his chest, "His heroics weren't satisfactory so I finished him. Now we duel Blade!" He said unsheathing his sword. "I'm ready. You guys rescue the girls." Blade said drawing his sword. "Good luck." Ashura told him knowing that Midnight was a better swordsman but he hoped that blade would win. "RAAAA!" Blade yelled running toward Midnight. Midnight parried his blow and attacked only to be parried by Blade, "You can't win Blade you should join me brother." "Don't call me that! A true brother would not have betrayed me as you have!" Steel met steel again and again to no amends for neither was able to score a hit. Blade did a flip and ran down the hallway. Midnight followed him the hallway took a turn and Blade jumped out and attacked. With no reward for it was blocked with a flick of his wrist Midnight blocked and sent Blade's sword flying from his hand, "Holy Crap!" Blade exclaimed when Midnight made a dash then came at him with both swords. Blade did a triangle jump down the hallway followed by Midnight. Then Blade spotted an alien sword in the hallway that an alien didn't take into battle. He picked it up and charged Midnight. Midnight swung and they were locked faces in front of the others, "Just because I'm against you doesn't mean I won't be chivalrous to you." Midnight announced then he jumped back and threw Blade's sword directly up to his feet, "It wouldn't be fair to fight with a sword that is foreign to you." Blade bowed his head in thanks then he picked up his sword putting down the alien's. "Prepare to die Midnight!" Blade screamed charging. However he was parried once again. The master swordsmen were equals and neither could gain the upper hand. "You tortured innocent women to attack the men." Blade told Midnight who answered, "A true warrior attacks mind, body and heart Blade surely you know that." "Yes we learned that together. But you took it to far!" He answered then Midnight replied, "That is by your judgment not mine Blade. What is wrong for you may not be wrong for me." Midnight then jumped into the air and came down with a slash. Blade got away in time but the tip of one of his quills were cut off he screamed in pain. Unknown to them Tails was watching the whole battle. Midnight charged Blade and cut another tip off. Blade ran and yelled in pain he knew he had to stop the bleeding which he did. He then dodged another attack and managed to get one of Midnight's tips. Midnight grunted then ran down a hallway stopping the bleeding. He entered a room and closed the door. Cautiously Blade opened the door. He knew what this room was used for it was a torture room that was why what would make most people scream only produced a small grunt from Midnight. They had tortured all their troops and him so that pain could not hinder them. Suddenly a ton of needles filled with unknown chemicals came flying from Blade's left he managed to cut and deflect them all with his sword, "I know you were tortured here and you're going to use the machines to attack me but it won't work." he said brimming with confidence. Midnight leaped directly toward him and steel met steel, "AAAAA!" Blade screamed in agony he had been stabbed with a needle that was connected to an electrical current, "It doesn't hurt after six hours each day Blade." Midnight said then he pulled the needle out of Blade's arm. He swung and swung Blade blocked and blocked. Then Blade went on attack they didn't notice the fox that had followed the trail of blood. Tails knew that Midnight's training aka torture stopped his body from feeling pain that gave him the upper hand over Blade. A hand tapped Tails shoulder softly and Tails saw the metal claws on Ashura's gloves had been retracted. Ashura watched Blade and Midnight fight then Blade cut the side of Midnight's face another small grunt was all the pain it produced. Then Midnight cut the tips off Blade's remaining quills. Blade screamed in pain, "Weakling." Midnight said then he cut Blade's head off. Blade's sword dropped to the ground and Tails picked it up. It was heavy but that didn't stop him, "You monster!" he screamed and before Ashura could stop him he charged Midnight who sidestepped, "Go home boy I don't want to kill you to." Midnight said. Tails fought fiercely and managed to cut off Midnight's tips all of them that Blade didn't get. Midnight stabbed Tails in the middle of his forehead for that. "NOOO!" Ashura screamed then he activated his claws and charged Midnight. Steel met steel Midnight was winning when Ashura used a trick used by ninjas with sai (They take the enemy sword between the blades of the sai and tilt the sai snapping said blade.) only the blade didn't snap it flew from Midnight's hand and Ashura stabbed him in the stomach, "That's for Tails and Blade." then with the other glove he stabbed and pushed him into the wall. Although he was dead Ashura was angry and kept stabbing him. Ashura picked up the bodies and carried them down to room nine with tears in his eyes.

**Chapter 8 The End of the War**

Inside room nine Shadow saw Nexus, "I will kill you Nexus." he said coldly. He hadn't said those words since his dark days and now he was saying them again. "Well well Shadow you haven't said that in awhile." Eggman said, "Stay out of this you fat retard!" Shadow retorted, "I'm going to kill Nexus rescue my family and leave and you won't get in my way retard. CHAOS BOLT!" Shadow yelled vaporizing Eggman's floating bubble thing. "I have an IQ of over 300 don't call me that!" Eggman yelled Shadow knew he had hit a button, "What are you gonna do retarded fatso? Sit on me? HA!" Shadow suddenly found himself like he was all those years ago mean, hurtful and finding joy in others pain. He didn't want to take that path again, or lead his son down it. But he had gone back to his old ways during the war. Their screams for mercy came back to him faces of everyone he'd killed and a feeling of sorrow. He pushed his thoughts to the side and focused. "Guys stay out of this he's mine! Take out Eggman and his battalion of robots!" Shadow told them. "What robots?" Sonic asked, then on cue a battalion of robots shaped like eggs came running in, "Destroy Sonic!" Eggman yelled forgetting that Shadow and Prowl's teams were against him. "Alright Nexus lets go!" Shadow yelled then Nexus pulled out a device, "This will make it tricky Shadow you'll have to follow me through time and space to hit me." "So be it then." Shadow replied pulling off his rings. Nexus hit the button and Shadow chaos controlled. Shadow found himself in a war zone Nexus had warped into the American revolution! And he had gotten his hand shot by a musket Nexus the dope is what Shadow wanted to call him. "OW!" Nexus yelled hand bleeding he then threw the redcoat cannon right at Shadow. Who was unknowingly standing in front of George Washington, "Come on Nexus! A cannon?" Shadow said as he side stepped, "HOLY CRAP! Chaos Spear." And Shadow was just in time to save George. Nexus pushed the button again and Shadow warped to follow him and was squashed. Shadow moved the giant foot and dodged plasma breath. He was in Tokyo 1985 Godzilla's raid, "Dirty trick Nexus! Now you follow me!" Shadow then warped. He and Nexus found themselves in a long hallway. Suddenly Nexus was face to face with a chaos spear then Shadow disappeared into a door and came out at the other end of the hallway, "Come and fight me. If you can find me." Shadow said going into a door and appearing behind Nexus where he put a "Kick Me!" sign. Nexus ran into a door and hit a wall, "And that Nexus, is called a closet!" Shadow said cockily. "You will pay hedgehog!" Nexus yelled. "Oh I'm sooo scared!" Shadow replied from down the hallway. Nexus thought to himself, " That hedgehog won't be like this in 30 minutes. He'll be wishing he had never been born. Or was it made? Or cloned?" Nexus didn't really care though, "Follow me now and meet your doom." He said. "Like that'll happen it's gonna be your doom." Shadow retorted. This is what he had to be like this is the example of a man he should set for Shia. He wanted his son to be free and kind all the things that make a man great and not burdened down, like his father. Nexus warped away catching Shadow's attention and bringing him out of his thoughts. He followed Nexus and was standing on a peaceful and beautiful sea shore. But Shia had brought home his school books once and Shadow recognized this place as Pompeii. He sighted Nexus and decided to trigger the volcano and engulf Nexus. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled but Nexus warped away just in time. Shadow followed and was in the middle of Mobius three weeks ago to be exact that was when they all went to see the weapons show. Nexus obviously knew this because Shadow was shot in the leg, "Crud Monkeys! That Stung!" He said then he ran into building where he grabbed a bazooka and a R.P.G. *Not that kind I mean Rocket Propelled Grenade.* Which he fired and heard the satisfactory sound of Nexus screaming that weird alien scream and then one of Nexus' legs fell in front of him. Maybe he had hit him too good. A bullet pierced his ear he hadn't killed him but Nexus could go nowhere fast with only three legs. Shadow focused hard he would need a frickin' ton of energy but when you're the ultimate life form energy's in no short supply, "Follow me Nexus! Chaos Control." Nexus followed and saw a huge asteroid approximate thirty seconds from impact. This was the meteor that hit New Mexico! Shadow warped and Nexus just stared in disbelief, "Crap." he said. Then at the last possible second he warped to Shadow's location. Which was the present where Shadow was freeing the girls, "Not so fast Shadow." "I thought that meteor would have killed you! Oh well I'll keep on fighting." Shadow said then he launched into a flurry of chaos punches and kicks. Nexus was hurt bad but warped in time to evade the next flurry and Shadow followed him right into a trap! Shadow had just been put in the sonic power cannon, "Mwuhahahahaha!" Nexus cackled then he fired only he hadn't counted on the fact that Shadow had pointed at him. Once again Nexus uttered the magic word, "Crap." Then Shadow came flying out the cannon and took one of Nexus' arms off. Now Nexus was down to three arms and legs he used to have four of each. He really hated Shadow now. "You wanna try again?" Shadow said then he had an idea. He can use Chaos Rift and send Nexus somewhere else but not with that device, "Over here big ugly!" Shadow said then he warped directly to Eggman's base where he used Chaos rift to spew Shadow androids all over time and space being sure to leave marks of where they went then he went back to the present. Nexus soon found the Shadow android area and knew what Shadow was up to however there was no way to see which was Shadow's. Then he looked up and saw a security camera. He went into the base and watched the recording, "I have you now Shadow. Who was created with the blood of Black Doom my counterpart." with that said he went through the correct portal. To see Ashura holding Tails and Blade both dead. Shadow was about to use Chaos Heal when he heard a scream. Nexus had taken his son Shia! Shadow became super dark Shadow and followed what he found was horrifying. Shia is strapped to the machine that gave Shadow all that pain. Shia was getting inhibitor rings, "NOOOOOOO!" But it was too late the machine whirred to life and in a flash four golden bands that power up those with lesser power levels were on his son's wrists and ankles, "Whoa I feel so…weak dad." Shia then fell unconscious at his dad's feet, "I think you know this but just to say this. I'm angry you won't like me when I'm angry! Chaos Vortex!" Shadow felt the energy flow through him he was glad to have taken his rings off. He had never used this move before it caused a black hole to swallow up everything in sight however Nexus got away just before the attack happened, "Say goodbye to your home of memories Nexus then destroyed the ARK with a blast of dark energy. Shadow escaped with Shia just in time. "I'm going to finish this here and now." He said as Nexus appeared, "Let the battle begin Shadow." Nexus said then he drew a sword and cut Maria across her chest. "MARIA!" "I'm ok Shadow keep your mind on the fight." Maria reassured him. When Magthor entered the room, "I can heal her as I have with many others Shadow fight for the sake of her and your son." Suddenly all light in the room vanished and something happened to Shadow they all felt dark energy coming from him. Shadow gave out a roar that Sonic knew it was like what happened when he became were Sonic that one week then little chip saved him from it but that didn't have much dark energy this was Beast form it was all the dark energy a step further from Dark Super. Shadow's teeth grew pointed his gloves ripped and long claws sprouted from his fingers his skates shot black flame. He couldn't speak only roar and roar he did then he grabbed one of Nexus' three remaining arms in his teeth and crushed it blood running down his face. With the contact of the blood Shadow roared again and grew he looked more menacing than one-thousand Were Sonics. Then his claws severed one of Nexus' antenna eyes Nexus writhed in pain screaming and shrieking he pounced on Nexus and clawed and bit him to the point that I can't describe and keep it K rated. But Nexus lived because of Shia's screams something snapped inside Shadow's head his eyes reverted to normal and the red pupil-less eyes were gone. His body then changed back to normal. During the transformation Nexus grabbed Maria and put a sword to her throat, "One move and she dies Shadow the death-hog." Nexus threatened. "Death-hog? Think of that all by yourself Nexus?" Then Shadow thought to himself, "I wonder if that's a good idea? Our DNA fused but did it give her my special gene? I tested Shia and he's positive I'm not sure about her and I won't take a chance." "OK Nexus you win give them safety to leave and you can stab me through the heart." Shadow said then winked to Scourge. Sonic thought it was about to be a Shadow steals sword and kills bad guy thing but he had forgotten about what Scourge knew all to well. "A fair deal I will stab myself after you die." Nexus said Shadow however smirked, "Stab me then or are you to weak?" "You won't live to regret that hedgehog." Nexus yelled as he charged Shadow. "Quick kill him we all know you can!" Sonic yelled. Then Nexus reached Shadow and stabbed him through the heart. "SHADOW!" Everyone screamed when the sword was pulled out and his body fell. Everyone except for Scourge who started counting down from 10. Maria and Amy and Blaze broke out sobbing. *What girls are emotional I have a sister and a mom I know.* Sonic and Silver went into their dark super forms. Then Nexus picked up Shadow's limp body and thrust the sword through it and threw Shadow down, "He died in vain I lied!" "You're going to have to do much better than that. Shadow said getting up without a scratch. "Impossible!" Nexus yelled bewildered. "I'm immortal got a problem with that?" Shadow said with a glare and everyone noticed he hadn't removed the sword, "And let me tell you something Nexus. You can destroy my home! You can kill my friends!" He pointed to the two dead with one hand and pointed to the battlefield with the other, "BUT YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY FAMILY!" He pointed to a battered Maria and a very weak Shia trying not to cry. Then he pulled the sword from his chest and thrust it into Nexus' chest, "That…won't…kill…Me." Nexus said then he destroyed the roof and flew out holding the cheap chaos emerald rip-offs the Sol emeralds *Dodges fireballs. What it's true?* Shadow pointed to Sonic and the others who threw Shadow the chaos emeralds Vector played Super Sonic by bad religion and yelled Shadow over the word Sonic, "Shut up Vector you're ruining the moment." Espio told him. "Play All Hail Shadow." Charmy told him. Shadow rolled his eyes and did a face palm. Then he went and attacked Nexus the fought bravely for an hour then a storm blew in. The others watched in awe as Shadow and nexus fought. Shadow was struck by lighting and fell but got right back up. He managed to grab Nexus' remaining two antennae. And pull them off Nexus was down to two arms two legs and his large reptilian eye. "CHAOS PUNCH!" Shadow yelled. "NOOOOOO!" Nexus screamed then the chaos punch dematerialized him. Shadow landed on the floor of the base and urged everyone out of room nine and into room eight. "What happened?" Shadow asked. "Blade lost the duel with Midnight and Tails tried to attack Midnight for his revenge. I killed Midnight and brought them here." Ashura said. Shadow was still super and ringless said, "Give him to me. Chaos control!" And Shadow was gone. Tails was laying on the floor still.

Tails mind.000000000000000000000000

Shadow stood up and looked around the world was black and dark except for one spot full of flowers and sunshine. That was where Tails was and he was with Cosmo they were rolling and playing, "Tails." Shadow said. "How did you get here Shadow? And where is here?" Tails asked then with a glare he added, "You're not trying to attack Cosmo again are you?" "No Tails we are inside your mind you are dead." Shadow ansered, "But I can bring you back to life if you want and Cosmo to." "Really Shadow you can do that?" Tails asked eyes wide. "Yes but you and Cosmo have to want it with all of your heart, both of you do." He replied. "We both do Shadow." Tails and Cosmo said together. "All right then CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled.

"Hey dad's back you guys." Shia said, "And so is Tails and someone else I haven't seen." Shadow powered down and put his rings back on, "Welcome Cosmo and Tails back to the world of the living.

000000000000000000000hospital one year later.

A doctor holding a baby ran down the hallway to the E.R. leaving a very worried Blaze and Silver behind. Blaze and Silver had finally had a baby and it turned out to be twins. The first twin named Blitz was fine but Flame wasn't. "PLEASE! Shadow save him. PLEASE!" Silver begged for Shadow to heal his son. "I wish I could Silver but I can't I'm so sorry. I don't have the energy. It took a whole lot for Tails and Cosmo I wish I could." Shadow answered sadly. "Mr. Silver hedgehog?" A doctor asked. "That's me." Silver answered. "The baby is dying I don't think our equipment can heal him. I'm sorry." "If he's not dead yet I can heal him." Shadow said, "Bring him here skating takes up chaos energy I won't have enough and if I remove my rings all the hospital's equipment will blow out!" The doctor brought the baby in a rush. "CHAOS HEAL!" The baby was fine and healthy. The twin boys Blitz and Flame were back on track. "Shadow that was amazing!" Sonic said approaching Shadow with he and Amy's twins. Dash the boy and Joy the girl. Then came in Knuckles and Tikal with Cody, "How's Flame?" Tikal asked. Everyone knew about everything in green hill it was that small. "He'll be fine thanks to Shads" Sonic said. "Sonic, what did I say about that?" Shadow yelled. "Run away! Run away! Run away!" Sonic thought. Over the past year Shadow's beast form was under control and can be unleashed at anytime. "Hey Shadow we were all wondering if you could age all our children to the same age?" Amy said. "Why you would miss so much of their lives." Shadow stated "Yeah but we heroes all grew up together and we think our kids should to." Knuckles said pleading the case Sonic was supposed to say it but he wasn't on good terms with Shadow right now. "And Shadow just because we didn't grow up together doesn't make you out of the hero group." Tikal told him. "Ok but I can go up to age seven for most children only age six for one I'm still in the hospital and I'm wore out from resurrecting Tails and Cosmo. But it was worth it." Then Silver and Blaze walked down the hall, "Did you tell him?" Blaze asked. "Yup, and Shads said yes." Sonic said then he covered his hand with his mouth and everyone except Sonic and Shadow did a sweatdrop. "Hey Sonic come over here the beast wants to talk to you!" Shadow said and Sonic ran and Shadow chased him. "Which child will stay younger than the rest?" Blaze asked. "Joy will stay younger me and Sonic agreed on that." Amy told them. And on cue Shadow appeared with a beaten up Sonic tied up behind him. "Why you little!" Amy yelled then proceeded to slam Shadow's head with the hammer, "If you ever hit me with that hammer again I'm gonna-" Shadow was cut off by Maria's glare. Shadow had seen it all. He had been to hell and back without a scratch however her glares chilled him to the bone, "CHAOS CONTROL!" And the room was filled with hyper-active seven-year-olds and one six year old. Dash, Blitz, Flame, Shia and Cody. Were all wrestling the moment the others were old enough. After Shia had single-handedly pinned all three opponents said, "We've seen and done things you can't imagine." And that erupted a, "Whoa!" from the others. *Later that night Tails' workshop* A jet touched down outside the boys were ready to face anything, "OMG! OMG! OMG!" Except that. Everyone ran haywire Silver's eyes turned purple as he screamed. The one cause of all horror stepped out of the jet. The so called "Princess" Sally had come to thank our heroes but there was still this thing about Scourge, "It's you! It's you! It's you!" She screamed running toward Scourge who screamed and ran. But Sally caught him and tried to smooch but Shadow helped his friend away from the death kiss and Chaos Speared Sally *If you ask me he should have done that the moment Sally was born.* But with her as the princess he had to heal her by law which he did. She got up to see two Sonics one was Scourge and She didn't know which. Started circling around to find the true Scourge when all of a sudden a construction worker appeared and told Shadow. "Your mansion is complete." To that Shadow and Shia replied, "Sweet!" Then Shadow said, "Everyone come on! You're all living there it's plenty big." Then Shadow grabbed Maria and Shia and Chaos controlled there, "That's cheap." Sonic said and in a flash Shadow staring at him, "What'd you say blue boy?" And horror of horrors Sonic started to flicker and Sally pounced, "Gotcha Scourgey." "HELP ME SHADOW!" Scourge screamed as if he had just been thrown into a volcano. "Fine. Chaos Rift!" And that was the last of that problem. Then at Shadow's mansion a rocket landed, "I seek the legendary heroes Cody and Shia." A voice said. "Shank you're here!" Said Shia. "Yup and I brought all our friends. Except for Shine and Blackout they're all here." Shank said, "And who are these young pups?" "That's Flame and Blitz. Uncle Silver's twins dad saved Flame's life. And that's Dash and Joy Uncle Sonic's twins." Shia answered, "Hey Shank did you know that it's Halloween?" "Yup and Ashura wore a costume. Come on out Ashura!" And Ashura did come out to the surprise of all Ashura had a fake cigar and an X-men uniform, "I'm Wolverine." Ashura said, "Now everyone come out and Magthor you come last." All the warriors strode out then a voice said, "Flare as soon as this is over you're going to build a new and bigger dojo at the top of the mountain." Then Magthor stepped out and nobody could contain their laughter at the sight of Magthor the mystical black wolf dressed up like Wolf from star fox, "Make that two dojos." Then sunset came and everyone went into their costumes. Shadow went as his beast form, Sonic as the were-hog, Scourge as Sonic, Shia and the rest of the kids minus Joy went as Cowboy outlaws complete with hats, guns, and bandannas, Joy went as a princess *Of course*, Knuckles was a zombie, Tails was Eggman in a walker, Maria, Amy, Tikal and Cosmo were also princesses. *I'm not a girl I have no clue what girls go as for halloween my little sister's 3 she's been a princess that's all I know. So put the shoes down.* The rest of the gang were all going to stay home the ones that went were just going to supervise the kids, and to go after the kids and scare everyone. *Hours later* The kids walked in with bags of candy bigger than all them put together. And Shadow and Sonic had red eyes and lumps all over them. "What the-?" Said Silver he and Blaze let their sons go with Uncles Sonic, Shadow, Scourge and Flare. "How were we supposed to know the last house was an old lady with a purse and pepper spray?" Shadow said transforming back to normal just before Sonic. And then two escape pods hit the ground outside and Shine and Blackout stepped out. Claiming to have settled their differences…mostly. All one big happy family except for the Shads incident, "Hey Sonic the beast never got to talk to you about what you call me." Shadow said and then around the world was heard, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic yelled.

**Chapter 9 Flora and the mall of America**

Shadow awoke and wanted to yell but Maria was sleeping peacefully and he shouldn't wake her. The pain was caused by a kunai knife, "I swear if Espio ever sleepwalks again I'm gonnna-" he mumbled and then cut off and began to search for Espio, "Mist! Is it really you!" he heard Espio say. "Espio! It's you!" Shadow couldn't believe it not only had a stranger gotten in but the knife stabbing Espio, obviously loved her! "Uggh." Shadow grunted then raising his voice to normal and pulling out the knife he said, "Espio I'm gonna kill you if you sleep stab me again this is the third time! And who are you?" "I'm Mist the chameleon I used to be Espio's girlfriend until he left the village." "So you and Espio know each other." "Correct, and I gave her the sacred Dragon Lotus. The Dragon Lotus is a lotus that grow only in empty dragon eggshells and dragons keep their eggshells forever it was quite a task." Espio said. Then like clockwork a blue blur showed up downstairs and said, "Hi!Who'sthis?Aretheyaboyorgirl?Aretheyourfriends?" Sonic's mouth was moving faster than his feet do. "Slow down Sonic." Espio answered the ninja bewildered at the speed of Sonic's mouth, "This is my one love Mist. And she is a friend to all of us and welcome here." "My gosh man!" Shadow said, "Spare us the details everyone's up now. She can stay here just don't do any of that ninja stuff you wouldn't want the kids to copy when they're around because they'll try." "So how's your big day going to be?" Amy asked Cosmo. "I think it'll be great we found Flora an orphaned hedgehog and she's just perfect! She was dropped of at the orphanage at only a few days old and now she's three years old." and then she went to get in Shadow's military Hum-ve *GUN's got plenty and Shadow's gotten a whole lot of vehicles.* Shadow noticed a look on Tails' face and went over to him, "Tails, I just want you to know that you and your family are going to be safe here and I will give my life for them as if they were my own family. And I know that you can take good care of them" Shadow said with his hand on Tails shoulder. "Thanks Shadow, I needed that…" Then Tails joined her and off they drove. Shia was going to camp along with the rest of the children and today they were all going shopping. *For the girls supplies for the guys demos at Gamestop and playing with the action figures and then putting them back in the cases. Bye boys I mean dad's the kid's have to pick out what gear they want and that stuff.* "Me and Mist will catch up about the past few years and guard the house." Espio said. Then everyone left on their assignments.

Tails and 

"Hi Mrs. Cosmo!" called young Flora running toward them. "Hi Flora, and you can call me mommy now." Cosmo said smiling, "You mean it?" Flora asked Tails nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much! I have a family again now!" She said then she danced around, "Mom can I say goodbye to my friends before I leave?" "Sure you can I'll go pack your stuff and your dad will finish the paperwork." And that's just what they did but Tails finished early and watched Flora. First she ran and picked a beautiful flower and ran to the darkest corner of the building where a small boy was sitting. "Hey!" "Eyes with red pupils opened and a voice came, "Who dares disturb me?" "You silly David it's me, Flora. I got a new mommy and a new daddy and I wanna say goodbye. "Bye Flora, I'm really glad you're getting a family." Tails looked at the lad, "Miss, may I have his papers?" "Hey Flora" Said a voice, "I better beat you up once more so you'll remember me!" A purple hedgehog stepped toward her. "Back off!" David stood in front of her in a fighting position. The hedgehogs fought and fought tooth and fist and nail and foot. The bully had David in a choke hold when David flung him through the wall. "Never mess with my friends!"

00000000000000000000At the mall of 

The fire alarm went off…again Flame and Blitz had realized and activated their powers which were the same as their parents combined together and they set off the alarms, "Ok so there's a toy store like three blocks down so were still good you guys." Silver said looking up from the mall directory. "Alright let's go then." Shadow said then the males sped off with children wishing they could but the moms were dragging them towards the camping store but a torture chamber laid in between JC penny's with a half off everything sale banner hanging in the doorway, "JC PENNYS!" Screamed Maria "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Shia like he was being thrown into a furnace which was the same in his mind as that store. With the guys, "I hit the jackpot dudes!" Manic said the others turned the corner and saw an entire aisle of super heroes, star wars and transformers. "Whoa." Said Sonic and in less than a second the guys were at it again and with Shadow's chaos control they can put the toys back in the packaging with no harm done. And an epic battle ensued as Sonic was the first to grab a Nerf gun after the transformer beat everyone buy using that big planet one that Shadow found. Sonic, Manic and Shadow were twisted silly on the twister with Silver cheating on the thing to make sure it was impossible. Sonic had them all surprised when he burst from the third aisle covered in glitter, "RETREAT IT'S THE GIRL AISLE!" Sonic called and the men sought shelter in the G.I. Joe military command bunker set they didn't fit very well seeing it was for kids but they did fit. A couple of girls giggled at the sight of the war heroes cowering in fear and then they threw Barbie dolls at our heroes but the command bunker saved their lives, "FIRE!" Shadow yelled and a Lego catapult fired Spiderman toys which took the girls out but the manager put a stop to it Shadow put the stuff back in the cases and they were shown out of the store "What's the nearest store that we like?" Shadow asked then their eyes went bright as Silver showed them it was Gamestop. They ran down the hall and Sonic asked Shadow, "Hey, you used to be all serious and stuff but now you're acting like a kid again why?" "I'm immortal I might as well enjoy life to the fullest extent and why not act like a child for the first few thousand years." "Good point." Then they entered and headed for the four player Rock Band. Shadow and Sonic on guitar Manic drumming and Silver singing. They reached the last level and won they were officially a rock band then they cornered and attacked some aliens in Halo. Last but they played Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Shadow was Captain Falcon. Sonic was Sonic. Manic was Marth. Silver was Fox. And Shadow beat them all Sonic got last and complained that he could do better in real life then Captain Falcon, Marth and Fox walked in. It ended up the same as the brawl did 1st Captain Falcon 2nd Marth 3rd Fox 4th Sonic. "Watch your mouth blue boy." Captain Flacon called as they left. Then they were roughly thrown out of Gamestop right into the water park Sonic flipped and Shadow gave him a life jacket and they played and swam for hours but were enthralled by the roller coaster and left. Manic threw up on the coaster and that was the end of that they went back to see their families and they were waiting at the car with hundreds of bags. "I don't even wanna know." Amy said after seeing the life jacket, broken G.I. Joe pieces and Falcon punch marks. Then Manic threw up again and they headed home.

0000000000000000000At the 

"Hi you guys!" Called Flora as Shadow and the others walked in, "David and I are finally here!" "David?" Shadow asked. "He saved my life so I let him come live with us I told him it was o-OUCH!" Tails' tail had been hit by a ninja star thrown by Dash. "I told you not do that in front of the kids!" Shadow yelled and Sonic scolded his son. The children all formed a group and began fighting to see who's the leader and the strongest. Shia won followed by David and then the twins Blitz and Flame came followed by Cody then Dash. Then it was off to bed for the kids because camp was tomorrow.

**Chapter 10 The Battle of Brothers**

The kids finished telling their stories about camp and then the phone rang, "I'll get it." Shadow said walking toward the phone, "Hello this is Shadow speaking." "Hi this is one of the camp counselors I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop in. Bye." Shadow beat his head against the wall again and again and again. He knew that voice it was Mephiles. Suddenly he had an idea he could get Darku to absorb the dark energy from a guy named Mephiles the dark he could be rid of that headache for good. RING RING RING! The phone was on again, "Hello this is Shadow the hedgehog." "Hey it's me again I forgot to tell you I'm bringing my girlfriend I think you know her. Say hi Rouge." "Hi." "I'll be there in like five minutes tops adios." Shadow resumed hitting his head against the wall. "What's the matter love?" Maria asked, "You're knocking stuff of the walls in there." "Mephiles and Rouge want to stop by and they're probably outside right now. Ant chance we can convince David to absorb Mephiles?" Shadow said then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Called Flare then they heard, "AAAAAA!" and the door slammed, "It's some kind of crystal beast that wants in…LET'S KILL IT!" "That is Mephiles at the door and his girlfriend Rouge. They evidently invited themselves and are here let's not kill anyone or destroy the house." Shadow opened the door and saw a gray colored copy of himself, "Hi Mephiles. Hello Rouge." Shadow said letting them in. "Everyone lives here. This is my family Maria and Shia." He introduced them Maria shook hands and Shia did the same. "I know all the kids let's see here…Shia, Cody, Flora, David-" He then pushed David aside to keep him ffrom absorbing him, "Dash, Joy, Blitz and Flare." "You forgot Hope." Said Shadow. Mephiles did a head count, "She wasn't at camp and I don't see her here. Where is she?" "She was at camp twice." Maria said then she gave a nod to her stomach. Everyone was shocked especially Shia. "Why if that's a fact Shadow's really changed since his G.U.N. agent days."

000flashback000000000000000

"RAAAAA!" Shadow screamed then he stuffed a grenade in a terrorist's face, the explosion killing him instantly. Shadow grabbed a gun and shot people screaming for mercy. He grabbed the leader by the throat and chaos blasted him. He shot a soldier a bone chilling glare, "We're done here."

0000Reality0000000000000000

"Those days are long gone the war was the last fighting I'm gonna do." Shadow said obviously not wanting to dwell in the past. "There's some cookies in the kitchen my secret recipe." Amy said sensing that a subject change was needed. Amy had a kind heart and she was always ready to help anyone. He ran into his room followed by Maria, "What's the matter Shadow?" "He's coming and you will all die. I can't risk it I'm going to him I won't wait for you all to die before I attack. I love you Sonic and the others will protect you." Shadow warped and was gone.

000000000000000000000With 

"Come out I know you're here Octane" Shadow called in the middle of a forest. "So it's big brother come to finish me off I'm sooo scared." Shadow got angry really angry and he began to change. "Temper, temper Shadow but when in Rome…" Then Octane transformed and the beasts were at each other's throat. Shadow had the upper hand in strength but his brother had the speed. Roaring and clawing. "I will kill you now and end this." Shadow roared leaping at Octane who was one step ahead of him and Octane managed to land a bite on the back of Shadow's leg. Shadow quickly licked the wound as an animal would to heal it but it caused him to go into his most powerful dark form, Bloodlust form. Octane wasn't prepared for that Shadow bit his head off and in a flash of light Beast Octane was back in one piece and fighting again, "We can't die and we both know that. We're locked in combat forever." Octane growled. "Or I could seal you in the Orvac for eternity." Now the Orvac is a dimension that has access only to go in you can never come out. Octane roared and pounced but bloodlust Shadow was one step ahead he caught Octane on the leg and threw him through some trees. Octane was out and Shadow was already biting and clawing him as he was picking himself up. Octane grabbed a tree and threw it Shadow crushed it between his jaws, "You've got to be stronger than that brother." Then he snapped an arm off of Octane who grew it back. They roared and were attacking again Octane was beaten but then he managed to get some blood and was now Bloodlust Octane. The fight got nowhere and Octane scampered off leaving Shadow the victor but that wasn't enough Shadow was still in bloodlust form and he wouldn't stop until he had more blood the thing he hadn't counted on was Mephiles trying to cage him which nonetheless didn't work it just made him madder. Then Silver trying to help Mephiles just increased the anger levels inside Shadow. Then came the most annoying thing that had happened so far Espio and Mist's smoke pellets plus Sonic's attempt at holding down his arms. Silver and Mephiles were tiring and their fields were disappearing. That gave Shadow enough time to throw Sonic and prepare to take his head off only to take the cake of annoyance with Amy's hammer. Shadow eventually calmed down and was transforming back to normal and was met as soon as he transformed with a special Maria glare. "I'm sorry for trying rip your head off Sonic." Shadow said completely faking it and Sonic bought it 100%, "No problem, Shads. Uh oh." "I'm going to kill you!" Then the two ran off over mountains, through forests and passing through the drive through lane for chili-dogs. Finally being the ultimate life form paid off and Shadow caught the tired out Sonic and beat him to a pulp. "HEY! That black hedgehog's beating the tar out of Sonic the hero let's get 'em gals!" Then around 80 grannies pulled pepper spray out of their purses and started hitting and spraying our hero and then the ultimate weakness of Shadow. A granny grabbed a microphone and stood on top of a bench, "You get the best of both-" "NOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed then he warped before the next word while holding Sonic who said, "You idiot it was the good part." Shadow knocked the stew out of him. But Octane now knew Shadow's weakness unfortunately it was his also neither ultimate life-form could withstand the destructive powers of Hannah Montana.

000000000000000Back at the 

"Whoa!" Said Dash as he fell from the ceiling only to be caught be Knuckles. Then Shadow walked in he took a dagger that was stabbed into the wall and sure enough Espio and Mist were meditating on the ceiling in Espio's room Shadow knew what to do he yelled, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO NINJA STUFF NEAR THE KIDS! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SCULLS!" That now only told them the message but it broke their concentration quickly and they smashed their heads into the floor. They got up and with a bow the said, "Yes sir." Shadow rolled his eyes and hit the floor grasping his head, "Stop that noise…" then he was unconscious. Espio willingly traced the sound and found the girls listening to Hannah Montana he shut it off and threatened them with death by daggers. He then threw the cd out the window leaving some stunned girls left behind. Then Shadow got up and thanked them he then listened, "He's opening up a portal to another dimension." He told Espio who grabbed a megaphone, "Shadow said these exact words, He's opening up a portal do another dimension!" "Tell him not to!" Knuckles yelled to which Shadow replied, "Not me you dope! It's Octane!" Then they all felt the pull of the portal and were sucked in.

0000000000000000In an alternate 

"Well here we are." Shadow said obviously ticked off then he looked around and warped away. "He just leaves us here we don't even know what's here. You guys scout us and the kids will make a shelter." Maria said and in unison they replied, "Yes ma'am." and did what they were told.

000000000With Shadow000000000000000000

It was storming where he was lighting cracked across the sky and rain was falling in buckets. "Because immortality and chaos powers don't work in this dimension." "I don't need either one of those to kill you." Then Shadow charged and hit Octane in the face. "Nice job but I was unawares now I am ready to fight." He said getting in a fighting position. Fists went flying and landing Octane gave an illegal crotch kick and I'm about to break the fourth wall for that, "You cheated!" "Bad guy! DUH!" "I'm gonna delete your girlfriend." "You wouldn't!" "I would!" "Fine let's get back to the fight." Shadow recovered quickly and landed a roundhouse kick solidly on the back of Octane's head. "You just had to didn't ya." "I just got done fixing the fourth wall leave me alone." Shadow then hit Octane into a mountain so hard it caused a landslide. "You really hate me don't you." "SHUT UP!" "Fine." Then Octane gave a huge blow and his brother went flying. Shadow got up and said, "Is that the best you can do?" Octane was completely ticked off at that and attacked as beast Octane who was countered by beast Shadow. Roaring and clawing neither could get an edge over the other. Shadow let loose a roar and picked up a bolder from the landslide. He hurled it at Octane only for it to be caught and thrown back at him. Shadow didn't have time to play catch he dodged and it hit the mountain burying Octane in another landslide. "Surely you can do better than that Shadow." "Do you really want me to?" "Good point." Then fist met fist again and again neither could get the upper hand Octane had enough, "Die!" then he threw himself and Shadow into a tree that then shattered and embedded them with tree shards. But Octane knew that this tree's sap was poisonous once it comes in contact with blood, "That sap was poisonous we're both gonna die Shadow." Their breathing was labored they could barely stand. Shadow was on his knees he grasped the dagger he had taken from the house, "You first!" Shadow yelled with his last breath burying the dagger in Octane's chest. Then Shadow fell to the ground lifeless. "SHADOW!" Maria screamed she suddenly knew how it must've felt when she had died in front of Shadow only there was no way it could've hurt this bad. "DAAAAAAAD!" Screamed Shia running toward Shadow this time there would be no getting up for him Shadow was gone. "Shia why are you so bloody?" Maria asked. "There's a whole lot of monster and we were fighting but we're losing I was the fastest because I was able to teleport. We have to leave here before everyone dies like dad." Shia knew there would be a time to mourn his father and it was later he had to be the man his father hoped he would be. They saw the portal in the distance and ran for it at the entrance they met the others. "We've got to either seal or destroy this dimension or the monsters will escape." Sonic said then a light shone from Tails' namesake it then carried through his body, "Chaos Control!" Yelled Tails and the portal closed however the largest monster came through with the body of Shadow on a pole he was waving like a flag. Maria covered her eyes in horror thinking about the gruesome giant in front of her. Tails was joined by the other men who somehow had gotten these powers suddenly then they saw that chaos energy was coming from Shadow and into them! "Let's destroy this evil once and for all!" Silver yelled then they heard a roar. Beast Shia was awakened and he flew for the monster's throat but to no avail for he was swatted down unconscious. Tails lifted his hands and led the others to a make a huge beam. The monster roared and they fired at the open mouth they dematerialized the monster and Maria caught Shadow's body. Sonic zoomed away and grabbed all seven chaos emeralds he became super Sonic and tried as hard as he could but nothing happened. Knuckles used the master emerald and to no avail. Knuckles kept trying but still nothing happened. Finally Knuckles stopped talking and just stared at it mumbling chaos control. "Shadow's dead and all you're gonna do about it is stare at your sparkly rock?" Sonic yelled then he attacked Knuckles. When suddenly Maria felt a surge of energy Sonic and Knuckles were fighting and the others were too far away to ask the only person near enough to tell her what to do. Shia looked up and saw the look in his mother's eyes, "MOM! Think about raising dad and yell, Chaos control!" Shia yelled he knew what to do Maria hadn't thought about him she thought and through the tears yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" She yelled she hadn't used even one emerald but in a flash of light she had raised Shadow from the dead, "Shadow!" She yelled running to him. "Thank you Maria." Shadow said then he added, "I saved you saved me we're even." Sonic and Knuckles quit fighting and everyone came over and they all celebrated. "Let's…go home." Shadow said and then in a flash of light they were home.

0000000000000At a place near the 

"Dr. Eggman isn't there anything we can do for him?" Bokkun asked looking at Octane. "Maybe and judging by the fight I watched he'll be the perfect ally." Then the scientist let loose evil scientist laughter.

** !****THE END!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters from the games. I don't own many of the lines used a lot are quotes from other stuff. I don't own the Force but when I wrote this I couldn't spell telekinesis. **


End file.
